


Backstage Musings - An Ambrollins Drabble Series

by Kingslayer-Angel (LadyShai)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShai/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: Missing moments from Raw told in Seth and Dean's Point of view as they struggle to repair their shattered relationship.





	1. Seth - July 31st, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is a thing I started. They'll be 2 drabbles each week one from Seth and one from Dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth in his locker room between his interaction with Sheasaro and his match with Sheamus.

Seth sat backstage with his headphones on trying to muster up some kind of energy for his match with Sheamus. He couldn't believe he'd let the stupid looking Irishman goad him into a fight. His only excuse being he'd still been upset about Dean shunning him again. Last week was...last week was perfect. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be in the ring with Dean.

 

When they were together within those ropes it was like magic like they could read each others minds. Surprisingly the years apart hadn't dulled their almost telepathic connection. It had felt so good diving through the ropes with Dean by his side again. He could almost forget for a moment how he had destroyed everything. He never should have let Triple H and Stephanie get into his head.

 

They had lured him with promises of superstardom and every dream he'd had as a child coming true he should have realized that he would have gotten there on his own. He would have gotten there the right way with his brothers by his side. With Dean by his side. Instead he'd taken the easy way up. He'd sold his soul to the devil and his evil bride and it had cost him everything that actually mattered.

 

Now that he'd learned his lesson he had the ultimate uphill battle ahead of him. Getting Dean to be a part of his life again.

His thoughts were interrupted by two sharp knocks at his locker room door

“Rollins! You're match is next”

Seth sighed. He had to get his head in the game. He had to fight Sheamus and keep an eye on Cesaro at ringside.


	2. Dean - July 31st, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks about his history with Seth while he watches his match with Sheamus

Dean Ambrose was a manic ball of energy, pacing back and forth watching Seth's match with Sheamus.

He didn't understand why he even cared about the asshole traitor enough to watch his match.

Dean huffed. Who the fuck was he kidding? It was Seth, goddamn it was ALWAYS Seth. Seth had always had his full attention. From the moment he'd first seen the man in FCW. It never mattered whether they were rivals or bitter enemies, brothers or lovers. The two of them always saw each other, Seth was the one constant in his life, even when they weren't on the same show he'd watched Raw every week. Watched as Samoa Joe put everything Seth had fought so hard to regain in jeopardy. Watched as Seth nearly killed himself taking out that bastard Triple H. Watched as The Architect finally evolved into The Kingslayer. Then the shake up happened and here he was, back on Raw.

 

Dean was dragged out of his memories by the sound of the ring bell as Seth won his match with Sheamus. Then growled as Cesaro jumped in the ring and join his partner in beating Seth down.

Dean froze as he tried to think of what to do. He was no under no obligation to go rescue the princess.

 

“Oh fucking hell” Dean snarled as he ran out of his locker room and down to the gorilla area.

 

He was just repaying a favor. He thought as he stepped on the stage. After this him and Seth Rollins were done.

 

Funny how that didn't even sound true in his head,

 


	3. Seth - Still July 31st, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth in his locker room after his match with Sheamus and confrontation with Dean.

Seth slammed back into his locker room after his confrontation with Dean. He seriously did not know what the fuck was going on, why the hell had Dean rescued him? Dean thought he’d gotten jumped on purpose? Yeah, no. He wanted to get Dean back but getting his ass handed to him on purpose for the slim possibility that Dean would come save him? 

 

Not a chance, he wanted to get Dean back though his own merit not through tricks and manipulation.

He promised himself that he would be 100% aboveboard and honest in his endeavor.

He would not manipulate Dean. Seth knew he didn’t deserve Dean back. He’d been especially vicious with Dean after he had destroyed The Shield.   
Roman was different. Ro was his brother, his Uce though he knew damned well he didn’t deserve to use that word anymore. Him and Ro had slowly started patching up their brotherhood but he hadn’t truly apologized to him yet.

Seth told himself he would,after Summerslam.

  
His big brother had a hell of a lot on his plate right now and the last thing he needed was any distractions if he was finally going to become Universal Champion. Seth would focus on Dean for now but he and Roman definitely were due for a talk at some point. 

  
Then as always his thoughts drifted back to his ex boyfriend. Damn seeing Dean without his shirt and all sweaty had nearly done him in. Seth didn’t know how it was possible but Dean was actually sexier then he’d been  when they had been together.

He loved Dean so much. He had to win Dean’s heart back, Everything depended on it.


	4. Dean - Still July 31st 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reflects after Seth leaves his locker room.

Dean paced back and forth in his locker room after Seth left. Fuck, Princess always knew how to get underneath his skin. Sometimes it felt like Seth was the one addiction he would never be able to detox from. 

When he’d been faced with a shirtless sweaty Seth with that fucking hurt puppy look in those big brown eyes. It had taken everything Dean had not to just grab Seth and kiss him. He wasn’t completely in denial. he knew he missed his former boyfriend. Was even still in love with the man.

 

But in the end it all boiled down to fear. Seth’s betrayal had almost destroyed him. For a while it had truly turned him into the lunatic they insisted on calling him.He’d nearly killed himself picking a fight with Brock Lesnar. It had taken a concentrated effort by Roman, The Usos and Renee to pull him away from the abyss Seth had thrown him in. 

He’d talked to Renee beforehand and she was worried too. She loved him but she knew his heart belonged to Seth. She’d always been so willing to deal with the baggage Seth had left behind.

She had told him that she had always known the score and the risks in falling for him and part of her had known this was coming when Seth had returned with a different attitude. She was sad that she was most likely about to lose her husband but she hoped she could keep her best friend.

Dean didn’t know what would happen next. All he could do was hope for the best and prepare for the worst. His Princess was back in his life,

He just hoped he’d survive the storm he knew was coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after some thought I came up with a slightly different plan. So these are my rules for this fic.
> 
> I have from the end of Raw to the beginning of the next weeks Raw to write as many drabbles as i want but they have to be in pairs One for Seth, One for Dean. once the next Raw starts the previous week is "Locked" and I can't write about that week anymore.


End file.
